


Kataphilein 猶大之吻

by kakakc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Pettigrew住在蜘蛛尾巷的那個夏天。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kataphilein 猶大之吻

污水，濃煙，蜘蛛尾巷的世界裡顏色全介乎於灰與黑之間：淡灰，如塵。濃黑，如垢。   
  
  
他躡手躡腳地站在一道殘破木門外，門縫間傳來奇異的味道。他那像老鼠一般的小鼻子抖了抖彷彿想要弄清氣味組成的份子。  
  
  
然而，才下一秒門已被一聲咒語突然飛快地用力打開，躲避不及的他臉便被木門打過正著，不禁慘叫出聲。   
  
  
  
「你連在廚房外也愛偷聽的嗎？蟲尾。」   
  
站在廚房裡的Severus Snape手裡拿著剛剛給予門後一擊的魔杖，身後的火爐上是翻滾著泡泡的大釜。白煙與難聞的氣味充斥一室。   
  
他看著對方的厭惡目光就像看見一隻昆蟲： ** _不受歡迎的客人。_ **  
  
  
  
「我只是想找吃的──人類可以吃的食物，而不是你上課用的教材！」   
  
捂著被門打到的半張臉孔，Peter Pettigrew也用著同樣厭惡的目光對視： _ **毫無待客之道的主人。**_  
  
  
  
一九九六年的夏天，他們致身於長年濃霧、潮濕、多雨的蜘蛛尾巷。這種鬼天氣叫人分不清日夜，時間彷彿停頓了一樣難耐，而整整兩個月只能面對學生時期勉強稱為認識的過路人，別說是兩人本身已經不多的耐性早已耗光，基本上他們都快被對方搞瘋了。  
  
  
  
Peter這邊說完便掏出腰間的魔杖。Snape手上的魔杖跟他的眉目一樣動了動，警戒著對方可能的報復。   
  
「我說過我要找吃的。」Pettigrew察覺了他的提防，不禁頓住自己的動作，攤開拿著魔杖的手哼氣問：「我可以進來嗎？ _教授。_ 」   
  
Snape冷冷地瞄了他一眼後便垂下自己的魔杖，一個轉身拂過黑袍，他再次著眼於這鍋魔藥。背後傳來Pettigrew唸咒聲，打開他的廚櫃翻找著並不存在的食物。   
  
  
「 **真是噁心** ──你每年暑假真的都會回到這裡？」Peter看過一個個自動打開卻只裝載著一層層厚厚灰塵的櫃子，彷彿錯誤地打開了一個過久的時間之匣，實在能令人抱怨不斷。   
  
「我還以為你會喜歡這裡，比我更適合你的居住環境。」Snape頭也不回地邊搞拌著釜中的藥，另一手中的魔杖指向該放進去的金甲蟲粉末。   
  
「 _就是因為我是一隻老鼠才知道這地方是怎樣的下等！_ 」Pettigrew回頭反駁，說完他就不禁更生氣了：「為甚麼黑魔王派我來協助你？簡直是──」他盯著自己的人工右手一時語塞。   
  
「害慘了我，還得提供餵食。」Snape冷笑著接道：「還是你認為他該讓你待在他的身邊嗎？魔王可不需要保姆。」   
  
  
**「 _那他也不需要叛徒！_ 」**  
  
Peter Pettigrew不禁抓狂了，出乎意料外地用人工右手把魔藥前的Snape用力板過來，一臉的憤恨不平。   
  
  
  
「…真是可笑。」Snape卻不為所動，他大概已經習慣了缺酒便開始發瘋的傢伙，只是手執著魔杖於胸前冷靜地述說著：「我居然被一個背叛了自己的朋友妻 兒、殺了十二個麻瓜、把另外一個朋友送到阿茲班卡的人指責為叛徒？當年是誰躲在那個惡棍James Potter背後作跟班老鼠、眼裡滿是祟拜的光采……」   
  
  
背後的魔藥還在火中翻滾著，煙霧漓漫。   
  
  
Peter Pettigrew聞言卻就此鬆開了捉著對方肩膊的手，怒意彷彿突然一下子不見了。他大概想起了自己不可能贏過眼前這個人這事實，卻更像被提醒了幾乎忘光 了的事而眨著他細小的眼睛，靜默了一會彷彿在思考，然後突然開腔敘述一般帶著失笑地說：「我是很崇拜James Potter，但他並不是朋友，他沒有把我當成朋友， _我沒有 _任何_ 朋友_，這點和你一樣，所以那根本談不上背叛。」   
  
Snape沉默了。半刻後他掙開眼前這個整個暑假都待在他家裡礙手礙腳的傢伙，近乎累了懶得再跟他爭吵一般說：   
  
「……隔壁的房間裡有萄葡酒，你去拿來吧。我這裡應該還有一些麵包和起司。」   
  
  
  
於是Peter Pettigrew握著自己的人工假手，用力的模樣彷彿那是他唯一的寶物，轉身走出已經充滿著沸騰魔藥氣味的廚房。   
  
  
  
  
  
  
當他提著載滿著血紅色液體的玻璃瓶回來時，Severus Snape已經坐下在廚房一角，與這屋子一切一樣爛破的木桌前。大釜下的火已熄滅了，煙卻緩緩毫不間斷地飄出，大概在等待著冷卻。   
  
Snape拿出兩隻玻璃杯，旁邊是一小磚奶黃色的起司和幾片軟麵包。Pettigrew用他的人工右手輕易便把酒瓶打開了。他毫不留心地倒在桌上那兩隻玻璃杯中，若不是Snape喝止酒皆幾乎溢出。   
  
然後兩人坐在桌前沉默地吃著麵包，喝著酒。Pettigrew吃得特別狼吞虎嚥，灌了不少酒。   
  
  
  
唇間如血卻比血更香甜的液體、身後裝載著魔藥的大釜……造成了Peter Pettigrew彷彿回到兩年前墓園中的錯覺。杯中的萄葡酒像他從那個怎樣也死不掉、卻救過他一命的小鬼Harry Potter手臂上割出的血、大釜飄著的煙讓他想起那鍋加進了他完好的右手、讓黑魔王重生的釜藥……   
  
_父親的骸骨、僕人的肉、敵人的血_ _……_  
  
吟呻的咒語低沉如戰鼓，背叛的詩歌於食死人的口中誦唱著。  
  
  
  
「你果然恨我。因為Lily Evans被殺了，對不對？」Pettigrew突然說，Severus Snape幾乎打翻了手邊的杯。   
  
  
「 _你說甚麼_ _？_ 」他的聲音微變，一張臉變得死黑。  
  
  
_這個愚蠢、不足一道的傢伙怎麼可能知道…_ _…！_  
  
  
  
「當年你和James互看不順眼不都是為了她？我看得一清二楚。」Pettigrew卻笑了：「真是幼稚得可笑、只為了一個麻種女孩……」他帶著明顯的醉意，卻咬字清晰使一切聽起來更諷刺。   
  
「給我閉上你的嘴！」Snape怒吼著站起來，酒翻了一地。   
  
「你不也是這樣喊她嗎？別一副自以為聖人的模樣！我們都是失敗者！ _鼻涕卜！_ 」Peter Pettigrew笑得更大聲：「如果當年我是Potter背後的老鼠、那你就是Potter腳下的──」   
  
  
  
**「給、我、閉、嘴** **──蟲、尾！」**  
  
  
  
他掏出魔杖，他也掏出了他的──   
  
  
  
就在這時，幾乎整個暑假都沒被敲響過的正門被敲起了。   
  
  
_咚、咚！_  
  
  
兩人片刻都沒有任何動作，他們還在剛剛幾乎想殺死對方的衝動中。   
  
  
_咚、咚！_ 　 _咚、咚！_  
  
  
但敲門聲顯然對於門後所發生的一切一無所知，持續著。  
  
  
  
「……這時候會是誰？」Peter Pettigrew首先放下魔杖，還有玻璃酒杯，他拍打著痛得欲裂的額，總算從半醉中清醒過來。   
  
  
「不知道。我下去看看。」Snape依舊捉緊著魔杖，口氣帶著餘怒地在轉身前留給他一個警告：「而你給我待在這裡，打掃這些你做成的混帳──」   
  
  
「我並不是你的僕人！」Peter立即像被踏到了尾巴一般。   
  
  
Snape決定將這忽視，走下樓梯。推開背後是一面書牆的暗門，出現在狹小、堆滿舊書的客廳裡。他走向正門。   
  
  
  
  
門縫一被推開，光便自他身後湧出。   
  
  
光裡是一個蒼白如溺水致死的金髮女人，與他朝思暮想中的女孩正好相反：那個適合陽光、笑容與幸褔的紅髮碧眼女孩……  
  
  
  
  
但Severus Snape仍舊操起歡快的聲音，一如這十七年以來他一再偽裝的面具：   
  
  
  
「 _Narcissa！_ 真是令人又驚又喜……」

**Author's Note:**

> Peter和Snape兩人的相似之處令我覺得原著裡將兩人放在一起一個夏天會是一場災難、但也是最令人玩味的關係了ＸＤ同樣是曾經被欺凌的對象、又同樣是叛徒，兩人卻都在魔王麾下，所以忍不住試寫一下，寫兩人的你來我往很有趣ＸＤ結尾剛好接上第六集的開端則是剛剛好了～  
> 加嘉


End file.
